


Happy at home

by valesweetdreams



Series: Maylor Week 2019 [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Children, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor Week, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Brian and Roger always knew they were going to have many kids. They are ready for everything.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Maylor Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575172
Kudos: 28
Collections: Maylor Week





	Happy at home

Brian and Roger always knew they were going to have many kids. 

Despite having the first one, Jimmy, when they were very young and hadn’t planned at all, they never had a problem. Were they short of money? Yes, but their parents, especially their mothers, were very supportive. 

After touring One Night at The Opera, they decided to have another baby, so in 1976, six years after Jimmy, Felix was born. As normal parents, they wanted to have a girl, so one year later, during the record of News of The World, Emily came into this world.

Surprising, in 1979, they found out Roger is pregnant just two months before the child is born. Lola is a very healthy baby girl, despite being very small. With four kids you may think they had enough, another decade was beginning and they can focus on their children, giving them the best and make some more music. Jimmy is almost 10, a age that is becoming a little difficult to handle. The other two seem like twins, and having Felix and Emily growing up and playing together make everything a little more easy. And now a baby to take care…

But no, Roger had in his mind that he hadn’t enjoyed enough his pregnancy with Lola. “I couldn’t even feel her moving, Bri, I don’t want our last pregnancy to be like this… I love our baby very much, but I missed waking you up in the middle of night with my weird food combination.” He smirks. And who is Brian to disagree? He is not one to deny sex and he really loves taking care of his partner when he’s pregnant.

So in 1980 they had plenty of time to enjoy their fifth pregnancy. And another little girl was born, Louisa.

After her, they decided to stop having children. Five is a good number and Roger was trying to start a solo career, so that focus on taking care of their kids and make music returned. During the 80s they enjoyed watching their little creations grow up as very smart little people.

Jimmy was doing very well at school and is already thinking about going to University and follow his dad’s footsteps. The stars was always a subject in their family, and their oldest is absolutely in love with it.

Felix is very smart too, and “he writes songs better than me, Bri” Roger kept saying, as the boy only show his papa his composition. He is very shy and doesn’t like to play instruments, but is very good in English, so he knows his 14 years old son will shine either way.

Emily is a prodigy in maths, and she and Felix absolutely dominate the school grades in both subjects. Maybe Roger cried when he saw the medal his oldest girl brought home from the Maths Olympics, Brian definitely cried.

Lola will be a doctor. Roger is sure, he can feel it. She is the kindest with her brothers and sisters, she has a very calming voice, like her father, and likes to take care of people. The 11 years old girl loves to read his old anatomy books…

Louisa is still trying to understand what she likes, but she already learned how to play the guitar and the drums, and she loves to watch uncle Freddie performance. They hope she will become a musician, “at least one, for god’s sake” Roger would say.

In that year Christmas, 1990, Roger was thinking about their lives and he has no idea how they made it until now. He’s sure he couldn’t do without Brian, he is the reason he has a career in music and he is the reason he has a family. 

Brian and the kids are finishing the dinner while he his checking the gifts. For this year he got a very special gift for his family. For the past weeks he was dying to tell them what his gift is, but he managed to keep it to himself until today. He is bursting with happiness and he can’t wait to show them the surprise.

The meal is incredible good, and the seven of them enjoyed it to the maximum, laughing and telling stories about past Christmas and the last tour. Roger was just watching them, with a bright smile in his face.

“Ok, now it’s time for the gifts.” Brian said, leading them to the living room. Everybody opened the gifts their dad gave to them, including Roger. His gift is a photo album, with pictures of every important moment of their lives, and Roger thinks it’s a perfect combination for the gift  _ he _ will give to Brian.

“My turn.”

He picks the gifts and give to each other, planting a kiss in their foreheads. The last one is the guitarist, and he receives a kiss on the lips. While Roger is waiting for them to open the packages, he walks to the other side, with a joyful expression on his face. 

Jimmy is the first one to open, and he looks at his father with surprise, even if he is an expert on this already. Then is Brian turn, and Roger holds his breath. When the guitarist walks to him, he nods, understanding without words what his partner is trying to ask.

“Seven weeks. Twins.”

The rest of the clan looks up, with their sweater written ‘big siblings’ and a guitar and a drum on it. Brian picks the two pregnancy tests and the picture of an ultrasound, showing two small dots.

Suddenly Roger is hugged by his five kids, and kissed by the love of his life.

“It is the best gift ever, Rog, nothing will beat this.” Brian says, resting a hand on Roger’s belly, where their  _ children _ are. The rest of the kids leave them alone for the time being, but they are excited as well to give their papa a big hug and talk to their siblings.

The couple stays like this for a while, just enjoying the noise the kids are doing in the other room, and enjoying the feeling of the big news, that they didn’t feel for the last ten years. Roger hopes the next Christmas will be even better, with seven kids and more love than they could even imagine.

For the last 20 years they are a complete family, but with each baby they feel that their heart have room for more. And they can’t wait for the next chapter of their lives. Together.


End file.
